


My Friends and I, We've Got a Lot of Problems

by blurrycvnt, PeriodicallyBleeding



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Psychological Horror, Swearing, idk if thats a trigger but yeah, it gets hella cute in later chapters tho, just be warned before you read this ok, light gore, so much symbolism, this is probably gonna be hella dark, tyler and his friends are just really fucked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurrycvnt/pseuds/blurrycvnt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriodicallyBleeding/pseuds/PeriodicallyBleeding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vessel Asylum is home to the most fucked up, clinically insane people in society. Tyler spends his days locked up in the most heavily guarded room in the building, his other side is too dangerous for the outside world. He believes he's twisted, murderous, blood thirsty, downright evil. </p><p>The new guard, however, begs to differ.</p><p> </p><p>AKA. my friend and I had some late night ideas and decided to roll with it, just read it it's good we swear</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I decided to write, and this is what we came up with yo, feedback is appareciated ~

 

 

**“...i’m a goner…”**

  


The voice got closer, a soft voice. Singing in an almost lullaby kind of way.

  


**“...somebody..catch my breath…”**

  


Closer, the girl was frozen, scared to move an inch as the darkness engulfed her.

  


**“..I wanna be known...by…”**

  


She felt a breath on the back of her neck. Her eyes went wide.

  


**_“...you…”_ **

  


 

_SLASH._

  


She let out a guttural cry as the blood spurted from her neck, clutching it...she fell to her knees.

  


_Darkness._

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
_304 Days._

 

304 days he’s been locked up in this room. 4 years if you count the number of different Asylum's he's been held in. They say he’s a danger to society.  He begs to differ.

 

Or at least...his other side begs to differ.

 

He strains against his straightjacket, slumping against the wall. They didn’t even have the decency to make the walls padded, he thinks to himself. He settles for lying on the ground, counting the cracks in the ceiling and even...the blood drops on the floor.

 

_1_

 

_2_

 

_3_

 

_4_

 

4 drops of crimson life, beside the tiny drops is a puddle, a puddle of blood...and next to that is.. _.a body_. He grins, using all of his strength to sit upright as best as he can with a straightjacket on, tilting his head at the lifeless lump of human flesh lying across from him.  If he was such a danger to society, why did they fuel his destructive desires? Why did they throw the _‘criminals’_ into his room, expecting him to finish them off? Not that he was complaining...his other side had a thirst for blood. He shuffles closer to the body, hovering over it with an almost triumphant feeling. He examines the perfect cut in the throat, the horror in the girls eyes. He feels the strange need to close them. She’s dead...she shouldn’t have to be burdened with anything more.

 

 ** _“Too bad, you were a pretty one.”_** He sighed, slumping against the wall once more.

 

“Shut up! You did this!” He snapped again, shaking his head.

 

 _ **“We...did this.”**_ He flung his head back in laughter, quickly snapping out of it. He started banging his head against the wall.

 

“YOU DID THIS, YOU FUCKING MONSTER!” He screamed, letting out cries of pain as he hit his head against the wall harder.

 

Suddenly, he stopped. Flinging his head back, he started to laugh maniacally.

 

**_“Tyler...we did this. Well, your darker side did this, you just had front row seats.”_ **

 

“Stop. Stop. Stop!” He suddenly had tears streaming down his face, shaking violently against his straightjacket, eyes squeezed shut as he willed his other side to disappear.

  


_knock knock._

 

_knock knock._

 

The door opened, making a hideous squealing sound in the process, the room filled with light as a man clad in a doctors outfit stood at the door frame. He walked in, Tyler shuffled backwards, cowering into the corner, straining against his straightjacket once more.

 

“You always make a mess.” The man sighed. Two more men appeared at the doorframe, one holding a body bag, the other wielding a syringe.

 

Tyler hated seeing those men, he dubbed them as demons, doing their master’s bidding.

 

One of the men grabbed the girl and dragged her out of the room. Tyler grinned as it left a blood smear across the floor.

 

 _ **“Almost like a painting, so pretty...don’t you think?”** _ He tilted his head at the doctor, his face quickly turning to one of fear.

 

“Shut up! There’s nothing fucking pretty about this!” He cried, going back to banging his head against the wall.

 

One of the men quickly grabbed him, looking at him almost apologetically as he stuck the syringe into Tyler’s neck. Tyler felt a feeling of euphoria come over him.

 

His vision started to go hazy. Beautiful swirls of colour clouding his vision. The men left and the doctor shook his head one last time before following suit, closing the door behind him.

  


**_“...i’ve got two faces…..”_ ** He started to sing softly as the room was plunged into darkness yet again.

  
  


**_“....blurry’s the one i’m not…”_ **

  


 

* * *

 

  


The rain was beginning to descend upon the forest. Tyler stood in the middle of the glade, head tilted to the sky.

 

'Tyler,' Josh ground out, rubbing water out of his eyes, 'C'mon, we're getting soaked.'

 

Tyler looked over his shoulder slowly. His face was blank, but his eyes - they were glinting dangerously, almost like the rain had set them on fire.

 

Tyler took a step closer. Josh stepped back, hands up. Josh had never really been afraid around Tyler, just. _. Aware. Alert. Ready._

 

But this was different. Tyler was moving as if calculating the impact of every footfall. He looked fragile but his movements were hypnotic, blurring together.

 

Josh extended a hand, 'C'mon, Tyler-'

 

It all happened in flashes.

 

Josh was standing there. And then he was on the ground. And then Tyler was on top of him. Knees pinned to elbows. Heavy breathing. Caustic words. Rain. Earth, Tyler's eyes. Tyler smiling. Tyler.

 

 

_Tyler._

 

**_'I'm not Tyler.'_ **

 

_A smile. Dilated pupils. His voice. Not him._

 

Through fragmented eyes, Josh saw the body of his friend careen into the forest.

 

-

 

Eventually, Josh got up. His vision was convoluted. From the shock of the fall, or the shock of Tyler, who fucking knows.

 

He wandered into the forest, the darkness draped around him like an all encompassing cloak. His foot hit something. A branch. Shaking, he picked it up and propped it under his arm.

 

Mission find Tyler and make sure he doesn’t kill someone and/or himself was ago.

 

He staggered through the forest, aimlessly dandering in the direction Tyler took off.

 

Minutes passed. Hours passed. The night surrendered to morning. The black slipped below the horizon and the sky bled orange.

 

Josh was slipping in and out of consciousness, dancing on the blade of a knife between oblivion and here. This. The present.

 

_Here._

 

He looked down at earthen floor, kicking at the leaves and twigs. Suddenly, something snapped. He whirled around, bringing the branch up level with his shoulders. There was something out there. Maybe Wolves. A bear? Tyler?

 

_Tyler._

 

He was there, at the edge of Josh’s vision. Slipping between trees.

 

‘Tyler!’ He called out, ‘Come on! We have to go back!’

 

Tyler stopped dead. ‘Josh?’ He peered around the tree. ‘You came after me?’

 

‘Yeah. I don’t think the overseer would have smiled upon me letting you loose in the forest.’

 

The rain was still beating down. Tyler stepped out from behind the tree, head down. ‘Did I hurt you?’

 

‘No.’

 

‘I don’t want to hurt you.’

 

‘I know.’ Josh sighed, blinking water out of his eyes.

 

‘Then get away from me.’ Tyler was whispering.

 

That threw Josh, ‘What?’

 

‘Look at me, Josh. I attacked you. I flipped out _. I’m a monster._ Don’t you get it? It will always be me and him. If you’re friends with me, you are allying with **_Blurry._** You’re on the side of the angels, Josh.’

 

Josh stepped closer, his teeth chattering. ‘Tyler.’ He looked away. ‘Will you listen to me?’

 

Tyler forced his eyes to meet Josh’s.

 

‘Don’t you dare tell me how to feel, okay?’ Josh grabbed Tyler’s arm. ‘You are not your demons. You know when he’s coming, don’t you? Then learn control. If you don’t want to hurt me, learn how to fight.’

 

Tyler stepped back, ‘I have been dealing with this my whole life! Who do you think you are? I can’t control it, can’t you see? We are linked and it’s more than fucking holding hands. He has me. He is all around me. He is everywhere.’

 

The rain stopped.

 

The birds were starting to herald the dawn, chirping and singing. Tyler was breathing heavily, his eyes wet with tears. ‘Don’t you see? You can’t fight yourself.’

 

Josh stepped closer again, ‘Then learn how to control yourself. Stop elevating the matter. What stops Blurry?’

 

Tyler stood up, ‘Fear.’

 

Josh shook his head. ‘Blurry is the enforcer of negative emotions. He doesn’t know what it's like to be scared. Terrify him, Tyler. Petrify him. What scares him?’

 

 

 

  
**_‘Hope.’_ **


	2. ๒lยггאŦคςє

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ĮŤ ŤÃЌẸŜ ŤŴỖ ŤỖ ϻÃЌẸ ÃŇ ÃČČĮĎẸŇŤ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to point it out, the last chapter was a flashback kinda thing, sorry for any confusion yo ~

_Beep, beep._

_Beep, beep._

_Beep, beep._

__

Tyler’s eyes snapped open as the as the breakfast alarm went off. He sat upright, bringing his knees up to his chest, straining against his straightjacket slightly. He slumped against the wall, his eyes darting about the dark room. They would come for him soon; to take him to the lunch hall where all the others where.

**_“Try not to kill anyone while you're there.”_** He laughed out loud. Suddenly, he let out a cry.

“Shut up, it’s you that does the killing.”

**_“I’m you, Tyler. It’s us that do the killing.”_ **

“Stop.” He whined, shaking his head. He resisted the urge to slam it against the wall.

Suddenly, he heard the locks on his door rattling.  It creaked open. Tyler squinted his eyes as light filled the room. A man stood at the doorway; a man who Tyler didn’t recognise. Tyler backed up into the corner, averting his eyes.

“It’s time for breakfast. I’m supposed to take you to the lunch hall.” The man spoke softly, gesturing to the empty wheelchair beside him.

**_“Fuck you.”_** Tyler growled, his expression quickly turning to one of panic. “I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean that.”

The man looked confused, narrowing his eyes at Tyler. After a moment of silence, realisation washed over his face and he let out a sigh.

“You’re Tyler. Aren’t you?” He looked at Tyler sympathetically.

**_“What the fuck do you think, asshole?”_** Tyler snapped, shaking against his restraints.

“And that’s,’ The man rolled his eyes, ‘’the other Tyler.”

“Y-yeah. Yes. I’m so-sorry.”

“Hey, don’t apologise. You can’t help it.” The man shrugged, walking further into the room. He, grabbed Tyler’s arm and pulled him up off the floor.

“What happened to the other guard?” Tyler looked at the man expectantly as he sat down on the wheelchair.  He shrugged, wheeling Tyler out of the room and down the hall.

“He...there was an incident.”

Tyler stayed silent, knowing exactly what he meant. An air of silence befell the two. The only sound filling the halls being the man’s shoes squeaking against the polished floor.

“What’s your name?” Tyler said quietly, counting the tiles on the floor as they disappeared beneath his wheelchair.

“Josh.” He smiled, even though Tyler couldn’t see.

_“Josh.”_ Tyler repeated in a whisper. He took a deep breath as the lunch hall room came into view. They passed the double doors and Tyler kept his head down as the hall fell into silence.

**_“What the fuck are you all looking at?”_** He suddenly snapped his head up, looking at all the turned heads with dark eyes.

“Uh- where do you sit?” Josh’s voice sounded shaky. Tyler quickly snapped out of his episode, face flushing red.

“O-over there.” He went to gesture with his hand, groaning in frustration as he strained against his straightjacket, “The table at the back. In the corner.”

Josh wheeled Tyler over. A few people were sat at the table already. A man with brown hair looked up from his plate of what looked like raw meat and smiled brightly. The blood from the meat stuck between his teeth.

“Tyler!”

“Hi, Brendon.” Tyler smiled shyly, looking down once again.

‘What’s up, dude?’ Brendon was still smiling.

Tyler let out a soft sigh, trembling slightly as he forced himself to speak, "Same old stuff, sitting in the dark, talking to myself, never gets old." He chuckled awkwardly.

Tyler could feel Josh’s hands stiffen. He was still directly behind him, his hands still on the handles of the wheelchair.

‘Well, he’s new.’ Pete was sitting directly opposite Tyler, ‘How did you dispose of your last guard?’

The red-headed guy sitting beside Pete slapped him. ‘Shut up, you asshole.’

Tyler smiled weakly, ‘You can go, Josh.’

In reply, Josh pulled out the empty chair beside Tyler. ‘What are you doing?’

Josh picked up a knife and fork. ‘It’s my job as your guard to oversee all your activities.’

‘Even breakfast?’

Josh smirked slightly, ‘How are you supposed to eat in a straitjacket? Headbut the plate?

Tyler looked down at his plate, **_‘Maybe if you fucking let me out of this thing I could eat in peace."_** He sneered.

"Nice to know **_Blurry_** is making an appearance this morning." Pete raised his glass as if to welcome him.

Tyler shook in his chair.  He let out a cry, slamming his head on the table. Josh grabbed him.

"Hey. Hey, it's okay." He hushed. Tyler had tears pooling in his eyes.

"I-i'm sorry - I can't...control him."

_"Blurry?"_ Josh looked at Pete quizzically.

" ** _Blurryface._** Tyler switches between himself and his darker self so much so that we decided to name him." He explained with a shrug. Josh nodded, still slightly confused. Tyler let out a sigh, looking down at his plate in disgust.

"I'm not hungry. Can I go back to my room?"

"Is Brendon putting you off?" Pete snorted, looking at Brendon who was now practically face down in his plate.

"At least it's not a _human."_ The red haired man sighed. Brendon snapped his head up to look at him.

"Why, do you fucking want it to be?" He grabbed his fork, aiming it at the man. Pete grabbed Brendon's arm, pulling him back.

"Gerard, stop encouraging him." Pete growled. Gerard rolled his eyes.

"Human?" Josh looked around the table once again. Brendon grinned.

_"Wendigo syndrome."_

"...What?"

"He's a _cannibal_." Pete grimaced. Josh's eyes went wide.

"Why is he here? There's people everywhere!"

"That's why they give me this, fuckface." Brendon jammed his fork into the raw steak, waving it about. "It's not as nice as human flesh, of course, but it does the job."

Tyler stayed silent. He always hated talking about their _'illnesses'_. It only reminded him about why he was in here in the first place.

Gerard sighed, a distant look on his face, "I wish I could eat food. I miss the taste."

"Okay, what?" Josh's face contorted in sheer confusion. Pete smirked.

_"Cotard's syndrome."_

Josh stayed silent.

"He thinks he's dead, dude."

Josh looked over at Gerard who he was glaring at Pete.

"I don't _think._ I _know_ I'm dead."

"Sure, Gee, whatever helps you sleep at night." Pete rolled his eyes.

"Can I go back to my room? Please?" Tyler repeated his earlier question. Josh let out a sigh.

"You have to stay here until breakfast is over. Sorry."

Tyler's eyes grew dark, "Take me. Back to. My room. **_Josh."_**

"Tyle-"

**_"TAKE ME BACK TO MY FUCKING ROOM!"_**  Tyler screamed, kicking the table hard with his feet. The plates bounced off, crashing to the floor. He strained against his straightjacket. Josh grabbed him once again. **_"I'll fucking kill you."_**

“Tyler.” Brendon spoke lowly, “Tyler, _look at me.”_

Tyler snapped his head to look at Brendon. He was breathing hard, his face turning back to neutral.

“I think it’s best you take him back to his room.” Brendon turned his attention to Josh. Josh paused in thought before nodding. Tyler looked down once again.

“I’m...sorry, sorry, fuck.. I’m-”

“It’s okay.” Josh sighed, standing up and turning Tyler’s wheelchair.

 

* * *

 

They were almost back to Tyler’s room when Josh broke the silence.

“That must be scary.”

“What?”

“Switching between two personalities. It must be scary.” Josh elaborated. Tyler stayed silent.

They arrived at Tyler’s room. The door was solid metal and had a keypad to open. It also had rocks running from the floor to ceiling.

_So this is where they kept the most dangerous person on the island._

Josh entered the number and pushed the door open. He helped Tyler out of his wheelchair. Tyler sat down on the same spot on the floor. In the corner. He brought his knees up to his chest.

“Why don’t you use your bed?” Josh tilted his head.

“The floor’s comfier.” Tyler whispered, leaning his head against the wall. Josh felt an overwhelming sadness wash over him for this boy.

“It was nice meeting you. See you tomorrow, yeah?” He flashed his best smile at Tyler.

Tyler stayed silent, averting his eyes.

“Bye, Tyler.” Josh sighed, pulling the door shut. The sound of locks rattling crushed the all encompassing silence.

Tyler was plunged into darkness once again.

**  
  
**

__

* * *

 

**  
  
**

_“Hey, wake up.”_

__

Tyler jolted awake. His door was open. The man in the doctor's outfit and his two _“henchmen”_ stood at the door..

“We have another one for you.” One of the men sneered. It was then Tyler noticed he no longer had his straightjacket on. He smiled at the men, his fingers curling in slightly.

The doctor clicked his fingers; suddenly, one of the men stalked into the room. And in his grip was another blindfolded kid.

“We’ll be back tomorrow morning. Have fun.” The man chuckled, shoving the blindfolded man onto the floor roughly before leaving the room. The room flooded with darkness.

“What’s h-happening?” The man whimpered. Tyler could just about make out his figure in the darkness.

Tyler grinned, bolting over to his bed and ripping his pillow open. Hr shuffled about in it for a while before producing a long, silver blade. He felt so free without his straightjacket restraining him.

_Blurry felt so free._

“W-Who’s there?!” The man sobbed.

Tyler walked over. And smiled.

He grabbed the man by his collar and leant in. His mouth hovered just above the man’s ear.

 

_**  
** **“Boo.”** _


	3. ħέĻρ мέ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MŮŖĐ ËŖ Ÿ ÖŮŖDÄŖĻÏŅĠŚ

Tyler shoved the man backwards. He landed on the cold concrete floor. The man let out a harsh sob. Tyler strutted over, bending down and fisting his hand in the man’s hair.

 

 _**“Shut the fuck up.”** _ Tyler spat at him.

 

“P-Please don’t h-h-”

 

 _**“W-W-What’s wrong?”** _ Tyler mocked him, his voice ricocheting in the darkness. _**“If you keep talking, I’ll rip your fucking throat out.”** _

 

The man squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a harsh sob.

 

How pathetic.

 

 _**“Where to start?”** _ He sneered, pouncing on the man.

 

Pinning his elbows underneath his knees. He trailed the blade down the man's face, taking delight in the terrified noises erupting from the man's throat.

 

 _**“That’s a pretty pair of eyes you have there.”** _ Tyler smirked. The knife snaked up to the man’s eyebrow., _**“Tell me, how do you see the world through those?”** _

 

“W-What?” The man whispered, tears streaming down his face. Tyler got off of him, standing up and pacing the dark room.

 

 _**“Do you see the world as a beautiful sanctuary of life, or...do you see it as a personal hell, full of death and suffering?”** _ Tyler looked up to the ceiling in thought, scratching his chin with the blade.

 

“I do-don’t know.” The man shuffled backwards into the corner. Tyler narrowed his eyes. The room was too dark to see but he could hear the man’s whimpers.

 

 **_“Why don’t we play a game of hide and seek?”_ ** Tyler let out a cackle. The man let out another sob.

 

“P-Please kill me, get it o-over with.”

 

 _**“Where’s the fun in that?”** _ Tyler cooed. Suddenly he stilled. His eyes rolled back, and he fell to his knees.

 

“STOP!” He screamed, dropping the blade and pulling his hair.

 

_**“You can’t stop this, Tyler.”** _

 

“W-What are you doing?! Stop that!” The man shouted in panic, not knowing what was going on.

 

“I’m sorry! I don’t want to..hurt you!” Tyler cried out, reaching out towards the man. He broke down in tears. The only sound filling the room wasTyler’s harsh sobbing.

 

“I..I don’t want to...do this…” He started shaking. T the man had his knees brought up to his chest, terrified.

  


The room went silent.

  


_**“But I do.”** _

  


Tyler grabbed the blade, launching himself toward the man. The blade sliced his throat..

 

Tyler grinned.

 

_**“I’m evil to the core…”** _

  


He sang softly, tilting his head with a crooked smile.

 

_**“.....What I shouldn’t do I will…”** _

  


He stood up, backing away. He let the body slump to the floor.

 

_**“....They say I’m emotional….”** _

 

He walked to the other end of the room, sitting down in the corner and bringing his knees up to his chest.

 

 _**“...what I want to save I’ll..** _.kill…”

 

He sang softly, barely a whisper.

 

He closed his eyes and rocked himself to sleep.

  


 

* * *

 

  


“Hey, Tyler. Wake up.”

 

Tyler snapped his eyes open and backed away from the voice with wide eyes. His vision was slightly clouded.

 

“It’s me, Tyler. You’re safe.” Josh held his hands out. Tyler went to get up but realised he was back in his straightjacket. They must’ve put him back in it when they collected the body.

 

“You have group therapy today. C’mon.” Josh gestured to the wheelchair. Tyler shook a little, looking down at his straightjacket.

 

“Oh! _Sorry.”_ Josh turned crimson as he pulled Tyler up. He sat down on the wheelchair and Josh wheeled him out of the room.

 

“How do you sleep in that thing?” Josh broke the silence. Tyler kept his gaze to the floor.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“That room, it’s cold, dark...It’s really dull. I’d go _crazy_ if I had to-” Josh stopped himself, biting his lip. “Sorry, I didn’t mean-”

 

“It’s fine.” Tyler spoke quietly, “I’m used to it by now.”

 

“How long have you been here?”

 

“Long enough.” Tyler murmured. He knew the exact amount of days, but he wouldn’t bore Josh with the details.

 

“Ah, cool. I mean...it’s not _cool,_ I me- I’ll shut up.” Josh shook his head. Tyler smiled slightly, but it quickly faded.

 

They arrived at a set of double doors. A sign saying _‘Group’_ was adorning the top. They pushed through and were met with an empty hall-like room. A circle of chairs were in the centre.

 

“Shit. Is it too early?” Josh glanced around the room. Tyler shrugged.

 

“Just leave me here.” He spoke quietly. Josh wheeled Tyler into the circle and took a seat beside him.

 

“I have to stay here with you.” Josh answered,.

 

Suddenly the doors swung open. Josh turned to see Brendon, Gerard and a man he didn’t recognise strut in.

 

“Joshy!” Brendon grinned, taking a seat on the other side of Tyler. Gerard rolled his eyes and sat down beside Brendon.

 

“Who’s this?” Josh gestured towards the black haired man. He stared at Josh for a minute before letting out a growl.

 

“Frank.” Brendon snapped, _“Don’t.”_

 

“What’s wrong with him?” Josh tilted his head. Frank suddenly started baring his teeth and… _.barking?_

 

 _“Frank!_ Shut up,.Jesus.” Brendon rolled his eyes, _“Lycanthropy.”_ He turned his attention to Josh.

 

“He think’s he’s an animal.” Gerard answered Josh’s confused silence. Josh nodded, averting his eyes from Frank’s gaze.

 

The sound of the doors swinging open once again filled the hall. Everyone turned to see a blue haired girl walk in. She had a cigarette in one hand and her gaze was distant. She wandered into the circle and sat down beside Frank, taking a drag of her cigarette before exhaling.

 

 _“Ashley.”_ Brendon acknowledged, “Nice to see you’re still alive.”

 

 _“Sadly.”_ She leaned back in her chair, looking up at the ceiling as she took another drag.

 

“Why did you do it?” Gerard drawled, looking down at the floor.

 

“Just wanted to feel something.”

 

_“Did you?”_

 

“Nope.” She spoke, popping the p.

 

Josh cleared his throat. She snapped her head forward to look at him.

 

‘Who’s this?’ She nodded at him, ‘Doesn’t look like the usual kind of crazy.’

 

Josh flinched a little. Brendon _grinned_ a little, _‘Fresh meat.’_

 

Tyler’s head snapped round to look at Brendon, his pupils dilating. Brendon held his hands up as if to placate him.

 

‘Look, I was joking, asshole. I’m not gonna eat your new boyfriend. Calm the fuck down.’

 

‘It’s not funny, please refrain from making jokes about fucking eating people.’ Tyler retaliated, earning a stifled snicker from Josh.

 

‘I still stand by my last statement.’ Brendon was smirking.

 

Tyler looked affronted, ‘And I still stand by the fact that you’re an asshole.’

 

Brendon looked at Josh. Gerard had this glazed look in his eyes, as if he couldn’t quite comprehend what was happening. Brendon continued staring. He could see Josh was paying attention. He was tilting his head towards the voices.

 

Towards Tyler. And he was smirking.

 

This wasn’t a normal guard.

 

Ashley laughed, a sharp caustic thing. ‘Brendon, stop hyping the kid up. He’ll do more damage than you could ever do.’

 

Tyler flinched, curling into himself a little. Josh’s hand was on his arm. He didn’t bother looking.

 

‘Okay, _so!’_ Pete clapped, ‘Therapy. Who’s the crazy one today?’

 

The room remained silent.

 

‘Well, we’re all here because we’re a little more fucked up than the average _‘citizen’.’_ Pete scanned the room, his gaze landing on Josh. ‘Except you. This is the Unable to Function Normally in society squad. _Get out.”_

 

Josh didn’t move, his face stern. ‘I have to stay.’

 

‘No.’ Pete ground out, his voice was slow,clear, verging on condescending, ‘This is for society’s fuck ups. We don’t need you rubbing in the fact that you’re fucking normal.”’

 

Josh glanced at him sideways, his eyes flashing. ‘You know nothing about me, dude. Nothing. You may have, I don’t know, climbed on your roof with a load of tin foil on the night of the full moon but-’

 

‘Gonna have to cut your little angst-fueled monologue short, Shakespeare.’ Pete snorted as he rolled his eyes, ‘Isn’t there something in the Guards’ big book of etiquette to stop you from voicing your opinions? Your emotions? Get the fuck out.’

 

“I have to stay with Tyler, so no.” Josh’s eyes were dark. Pete huffed out another laugh.

 

“That’s the excuse you’re using? Damn, I don’t think guards and patients are supposed to-”

 

“Pete.” Brendon warned, looking at him with a glare, _“Shut up.”_

 

Pete rolled his eyes and slumped back in his chair. Josh clenched his jaw, anger still plastered across his face. Tension permeated the room. Tyler looked down at the floor once again, face going red. The silence was cut by the sound of the doors opening. Everyone snapped their heads around to see two men walk in.

 

“Sup’ fuckers!” One of the men grinned. The man by his side rolled his eyes.

 

“How did you even get a job as a therapist?” He shook his head. They walked to the two last free chairs in the circle and sat down. Josh took note that one of them was wearing what appeared to be a doctor’s coat and was holding a clipboard.

 

“Do we have a new addition?” One of the men cocked his head at Josh.

 

“Yeah. He’s a mass murderer.” Pete teased, that same smirk on his face. Josh stilled, his eyes going wide.

 

“I-I’m the new guard.” He held his hands up in defence. The man with the blonde streak through his head nodded.

 

“I see you’re as witty as ever today, Pete.” He rolled his eyes, “I’m Jack, by the way. This is Alex.” He smiled, gesturing between each other.

 

“Nice to meet you.” Josh said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

 

“Okay, so!” Alex clapped his hands together, “What’s wrong with you all today?” He scanned the circle. Ashley scoffed, stubbing her cigarette out and lighting another.

 

“Take a wild guess, asshole.” She took a drag and blew the smoke in his direction. Alex coughed, throwing her a glare.

 

“Uh - anyone else?” He smiled. Everyone stilled, praying to god that they wouldn’t have to sit here and drone on about their problems.

 

“What about you, Tyler?” Jack cocked his head, pointing his pen. Tyler froze, keeping his gaze glued to the floor.

 

“Is Blurry still appearing as frequently?” Jack chewed on his pen.. Tyler stayed silent, occasionally darting his eyes sideways to look at Josh.

 

“Yeah, he is.” Josh cleared his throat. Tyler snapped his head up and looked at him in surprise, “Well, I’ve only been here for a couple of days but from what I’ve seen...” He trailed off. Tyler looked angry, glaring back down at the floor with a huff.

 

“I see.” Jack nodded, “Have you tried the exercises I showed you? Just breat-”

 

“Don’t fucking tell me to _just breathe.”_ Tyler looked at him under his eyes, “He’s in my head. Breathing isn’t going to fucking help.” He snapped, venom lacing his voice. Jack let out a sigh.

 

“Exactly, Tyler. He’s only in your head. You can control him if you try hard enough, it just-”

 

“It just takes time.” Tyler cut him off, mocking his voice. “He’s been here since I was a fucking kid. I’ve had enough time.”

 

“You have us now. We can help.” Alex smiled softly.  Brendon flung his head back in laughter.

 

“Yeah, _‘help,’”_ He made air quotations, “You can’t help what doesn’t want to be helped.”

 

“Shut the fuck up.” Josh spat. Everyone seemed taken aback by his outburst, “You want help, right?” He looked at Tyler, biting his lip in worry.

 

 

Tyler stayed silent.


End file.
